


A New Kind Of Romeo And Juliet

by Madamrussia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Cute, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Loki, Loki being Loki, Lots of Crying, Magic, Romance, Sad Loki, fluffy feels, from both me and the characters, maybe make up sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki X OC fic<br/>Mira, a half breed of human and Asgardian, has found her true love. Loki, the Prince of Asgard. To bad Odin has some other plans for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

It was summer and all was well. At least until the Lady Astra let out a blood curdling cry. She'd done something so horrible that even Odin himself couldn't help her. She had fallen for a male mortal by the name of Nanuk, who was the leader of a major Viking felt. She, who was renowned sorceress, had fallen for a mortal and now was in labor with his child. "Calm down Astra!" Frigga, goddess of all gods said. "Everything will be fine!" Frigga turned to her two sons Thor and Loki. "Boys! Get me as many nurses you can!" They nimbly ran out of the golden room. Lady Astra gripped onto Frigga's arm as to silently say what the two were thinking. Lady Astra would have to give up her life for her child to live and both knew that. "It's been a pleasure being by your side my queen. Please treat my child well." Those were her last words before her body shimmered in a glorious golden light. It was at this moment that the boys returned with two nurses behind them. When the light faded a girl, no older than the sons, emerged. She was wrapped in her mother's prior garments and lay motionless on the golden table. Her emerald eyes opened slowly and she sat up. "Hello." She said, staring at the five people in the room. "Hello my dear." Frigga said. "Might I ask your name?" The girl looked at Frigga and smiled. "My name is Mira. And to my understanding I'm currently in the presence of the queen of this realm." Frigga smiled at the young girl. "You'd be correct. Now, would it be alright if these nurses took a look at you?"  
"I don't see why not." With those words the nurses came to the strange girl born of two worlds. "Boys. Come meet Mira." Frigga motioned for the two boys to come forward. Thor came forward with no problem, but Loki was hesitant. Frigga once again motioned for them to come closer. "Come now Loki she won't bite." Loki stood beside his mother, almost hiding. "Mira, these are my sons. Boys, introduce yourselves." Thor, the young god of Thunder, stepped forward first. "I am Thor Odinson." He bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. "At your service my lady." Mira giggled. "And I'm Loki Odinson." Loki shyly repeated Thor's movements. "I too am at your service."  
"Well it's very nice to meet both of you." She said, hopping off the golden table. "And I shall be at both of you services." She said, giving a small curtsy. They all smiled at one another, and those smiles were the beginning of a most strangest of adventures.

Mira's POV

It was a very interesting week. After my "birth" the Lady Frigga has practically adopted me. She says it's because she wants to train me like she did my mother, yet I can't help feel like she has an alternative motivation for taking me in.  
Nevertheless I agreed to be trained and live within the royal home. I had my very own room and everything. "Lady Mira," my newly appointed maid, Lillian, said. "It is time for you magical studies with the queen." I nodded and took the brown, leather bound book off my vanity table and followed Liliana to a large, circular room that was gold like everything else in this place. "Ah! Mira! I'm so glad you could join us." Frigga said clapping her hands together. "Us?" I inquired, looking past Frigga I saw the young prince Loki and nearly dropped my book. "Good day to you Prince Loki." I said, not meeting his eyes. "And to you too Lady Mira." He answered, twiddling with his thumbs.  
"Oh there's no need to be so formal." Frigga said. "While we're in this room you are both equals. Now, please have a seat and we can begin." I sat on the red pillow that was placed on the step in front of Frigga. She talked about how magic wasn't something to take lightly, but I may or may not have stopped listening after chapter three.  
I just couldn't stop making glances towards Prince Loki. I watch as he feverishly wrote down the words that fell from his mother's lips. Every now and again I'd write something down, but it was just things I remembered from the book.  
It wasn't till chapter six did she actually stop us to show us how to wield magic. "First, you must always control yourself mentally and physically. For example..." Frigga closed her eyes and waved her hands over her dress. Her once green dress turned a nice blue color. Loki awed over his mother's work, while I just stared. It was a simple mirage to trick the eyes into seeing a different color. "I hate to be rude, but when do we get to learn the stronger spells that will benefit us?" I asked.  
A look of pure shock was plastered on Loki’s face. "Well, we should always start with the basics, Mira. It's always important to have a base." I sighed and lifted both my hands. Frigga's dress shifted around her and a new dress was formed. "That looks better on you." I said curtly, picking up my book. "Now excuse me my lady. I have to meet Heimdall for a pressing matter before my sparring lessons with Sif and Thor." Frigga nodded and I left for the rainbow bridge.

Loki's POV  
I stood to follow Mira when my mother stopped me. "Let her go Loki." Mother said. "But she can't talk to you like that." I said, glaring at the exit Mira had taken. "You're the queen and she's just a demigod with no--"  
"That's enough Loki!" My mother commanded. I hush myself and apologize for my outburst. My mother smiled and said, "If you're so content on the thought that she’s of lower standings, then find and follow her. Then tell me what you see." She ushers me out the door and I start down the hall. She said she was going to go see Heimdall. So the rainbow bridge is this down to the left.  
I race down the corridors to Heimdall's watching post. Once upon the rainbow bridge I slowly made my way towards the two. "How's my father, Heimdall?" She asked, looking out into the stars. "Very well Miss Mira. He just conquered a town in your mother's name." Mira nodded. "Good. At least he's happy and remembers my mother fondly." She said. Heimdall looked back and I knew he'd seen me, but I held my finger to my lips, so he wouldn't give away my location. He rolled his eyes and continued his duties.  
"Heimdall?" Mira questioned. "Will I ever get to meet him?" Mira hung her head and her shoulders started to shake a little. "It's been at least a week right? And I know you can see him, but what about me? Can't I see him?" She whimpered. "No, my lady, you're paths will never cross. So is the order of our king." Heimdall said plainly. Mira took a minute then sighed. Her whole body relaxed. "I guess it's for the best. My father may be a pure hearted man, but I can't say the same for his men. They steal women from their homes for their unbecoming purposes. Typical barbarians." She waved her hand as if what she said was nothing. "I appreciate your help, Heimdall. Now if you'll excuse me." She curtsied and started to turn. I hid quickly.  
She ran out of Heimdall's watching post and it is now that I truly see her. Her eyes are lightning green, like her mother's, but her hair is brown, or so I thought. In normal lighting, it's a bland brown, but here, in the radiant sun, I can see strand of red tangled amongst the brown, like fire, like her mother's. It's not until Heimdall speaks do I look away from her. "Did you need something?" He asked. I peer in to see he's still looking away from me. "No. Mother just asked me to... observe, Mira." I say. "Then you'd best get going. She's already halfway to the castle by now." He scoffs. "She's fast." I nod and start back to my home.  
Upon returning i can hear the sound of blades clanking, then the sound of shouting. "Give up Thor. I've won." Mira said. I hid behind a pillar to watch her fight. "You wish!" Thor spits back. He pushes her back as Sif sits on the steps near by, watching the fight. "But I know your weak points." Mira says calmly. "For example." She swept her leg under Thor, causing him to fall. "You don't think." She put the tip of the blade under his chin. "No. I take that back. You do think. But you think you can just act without thinking of the repercussions. And how your actions, can destroy lives."  
"That's enough!" Sif yelled, jumping over Thor to get a stab at Mira, who blocked Sif's blade easily. "And you, Sif, are too caring towards Thor. You're not his handmaiden, so don't act like you are." She says. "Stop!" Father's voice booms through the courtyard. "That'll be enough, Mira. Please, return your blade, you to Thor, and Loki, stop hiding. There's something I'd like to show the three of you." He swished his cape and we all followed. Mira twirled her hair around her finger and I could see the red again. She caught me staring and tilted her head. "What are you looking at?" She asked. My face felt hot and I clear my throat. "Your hair. It's pretty." I said, looking away. She giggled, but said nothing else.  
Father started to tell us a story, a story of the war he fought, and as we entered another room, and he'd finished his story he said, "But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace." Thor and I smiled as we looked at each other, but Mira frowned. "Me too, sir?" She asked. "Yes my dear, even you will have to rise to the call." I look at father as something dawned on me. "Do the Frost Giants still live?" I asked. Thor gave a small laugh. "When I'm king, I'll hunt all those monsters down and slay them all. Just as you did, father." Father shook his head. "A wise king never seeks out war but," he looks between all of us. "He must always be ready for it." As father started to walk away Thor and I took his hands. "I'm ready, father." Thor said. "So am I!" I interjected. Father sighed. "Only one of you can claim the throne, but both of you were born to be kings." I smiled. "And what of me Allfather?" Mira asked, trailing behind us. Father let go of our hands. "Mira. I'd like you to follow me. Boys go find your mother and keep her company." He said, as we broke into two directions.

 

Mira's pov  
"My dear, I'd like you to become a Mage." Odin said. I look at him puzzled. "My queen, has asked you become a Mage, therefore you'll have an equal form under this domain and her pupil. You'll also be unable to marry unless you have both my and the queen's consent." He said simply, not liking the words falling out of his mouth. I nod. "I understand, my king, and I accept." I say. "Good. Your extra training starts tomorrow. Now let's get to the dining hall. The food should be ready by now." I again nod, following the king.  
Dinner was quiet from my end until Frigga asks, "So, Mira, have you accepted my offer?" I stay quiet for a moment. "What offer?" Thor inquired. "I've asked Mira to become a Mage." She says, gesturing to me. "What's a Mage?" Loki asks, almost worried. "A Mage is a true blooded sorceress, like her mother was, and that also entitles her to have the freedom to choose her future husband, whomever he may be." I could have sworn I could hear Odin growl at Frigga’s words. "Really?" Loki asked me. I nod. "Then do you have someone in mind already?" I look into Loki's velvet green eyes and open my mouth to speak but Odin cut me off. "Of course she doesn't. She's far too young to be choosing much of anything at her age." The silence falls back onto the table.

Once the table was cleared I started to walk to my room. "Mira!" Loki called after me. "Here." He placed something in my hand and took off down the hall. I look in my hand to see a choker necklace. A tight golden metal with green accents. I smiled. I didn't get to ask Loki what the necklace was for, but I wore it always.


	2. Magical

Years pass, and I’ve conquered most of the spells in my book, so I decided to play with some. I giggle as I walk around the halls. I've finally perfected the invisibility spell and have been walking around the castle to see what I can. Soon I find myself in the throne room. Upon entering, I see Loki, sitting on the throne with his golden horn helmet and his normal green armor. It's been awhile since I'd seen Loki, with my extra advancements in the magical field, and having my class being at a different time our times for talk had diminished to almost three words a meeting. Loki laughs again. "You, servant." He points aimlessly towards the opposite door. "Bring my queen a drink." He said. I feel my face grow hot when he said. I was right beside him on his right side now. "My dear Mira, may your king have a kiss?" He asked. I giggled and leaned down to his ear to whisper, "Anything for my king." I get closer to kiss his cheek, but he whips his head towards me and our lips collide. I gasp, breaking my concentration, and the spell. We just look at each other for a moment before I practically scream, "I'm sorry!" My feet couldn't carry me away fast enough. I silently cursed myself for my insolence. "Now what am I to do?" I whisper to myself.

 

Loki's pov  
It was her. It was really her.  
I haven't seen her so closely since she changed classes.  
When I saw her, after the kiss, for a moment it was like we were kids again. Her hair in a long braid, threaded with gold, and more fire was dancing in her brown hair. A golden wretch graced her head and brought out her eyes. Then there was her dress. It was a dark green but it faded in some areas with a golden belt hugging her hips and her bracelets holding the shawl like materials on her arms. Even now I think she's perfect, but of course I had to screw up our friendship by a simple turn of my head.  
I tried to call out to her, but it fell on deaf ears. I slump in the throne. "Now what am I do?" I asked myself. After a while I stand and head towards the balcony to clear my head. "Brother!" Thor calls. "The meal is set and you're out here sulking? Very unbecoming." He laughs. I shift back and forth for a moment. "Thor, if someone were to have possibly done a lady wrong, how does one make amends with the lady?" I asked. Thor narrowed his eyes and grabbed my collar. "What have you done brother?" My eyes were wide. "Mira and I-"  
"So you've hurt Mira? Why?!" I pushed his hands off with great force. "Would you just listen?!" I almost scream. I adjust my helmet and clothes before saying, "I was messing around and Mira was there but invisible, and she-we-we kissed, but it was an accident! So she's run away and now I'm not sure what to do." I explain. Thor looked at me with a smile. "This is simple brother. Flowers are the quickest way to say that you're sorry to a lady. And we have our annual harvest ball coming up next week, I'm sure you'll be able to sincerely apologize then." He patted my shoulder. "Have faith brother." As he started to walk away he added, "You only gain a woman's heart once." I sigh and lean over the balcony bannister. "Mira." I whispered, plotting my tactical plan.

Mira's pov  
I've been ignoring and avoiding Loki for five days now. With the ball being tonight, I've been occupying myself with picking out a dress for myself and helping Frigga with her dress. "My lady, I feel the blue would be the best." I said looking between the laid out dresses. “Yes, that seems right. And what about yourself. What dress will you be wearing tonight?” Frigga asked. I looked away. “Oh, I might not go.” I said awkwardly. “Oh? But what about that adorable dress you had in your room?” Frigga asked. I just shrug. “Well, I’m just not feeling up for it tonight.” I turn to see Frigga really close to my face. “Is this about Loki? Did something happen?” I blushed profusely and couldn’t trust myself to even speak. Frigga sighed. “I knew this would happen.”

“You did?” I questioned. “Yes. I knew from the moment he saw you on the rainbow bridge after your first class together that he’d started to have affections towards you. I suspected that you felt the same way after he gave you that necklace that you’re wearing now.” I subconsciously touched the necklace. “So,” she sat on her bed. “Tell me what happened.” She pulled me to sit next to her. “But what about the party?” I asked, looking at her dumbfounded. “They can wait for us, just tell me what happened.” She said as I take her hands. I look into her curious and worried eyes and the words just spill out. “I was using my invisibility spell and I came across Loki in the throne room.” I didn’t mention him monologuing about his dream about being king. “And I was going to kiss his cheek, when he turned his head. We kissed and now I just feel so flustered.”

“Interesting.” Frigga said thoughtfully. “Then it’s settled, you’ll go to the party and you will dance with Loki. Come now, we have to get you dressed.” She pulled me away to help me with my dress.


	3. Dance All Night

Loki’s pov

I pull on my collar. “Thor, I’m starting to think this is a bad idea.” I whisper to him. “Fear not brother. You’ll gain her heart tonight.” He says with a smile. “Easy for you to say, you’ve got the confidence to get any girl you want.” I mutter. “Thor, Loki, it’s good to see you two tonight.” Mother said. I looked up at her nervously, but my heart nearly stopped when I saw Mira. “Hello Prince Loki.” She said, without meeting my eyes. She looked stunning in her light green dress and golden accessories. “Thor, dear, could you please follow me for a moment.” Mother said, leaving Mira and I alone together. “Um, I got you this.” I say as I hand her the golden rose. She gingerly takes it from my hands and places it in her hair. “Thank you, Loki, I love it.” She laughs at my growing blush. “What’s wrong Loki? Has your silver tongue turned to led?” Her words relaxed me. In a strange way it was like we were kids again.

“Absolutely not. I’ve still so much to say before that happens.” I say and she laughs again. “Perhaps you can say it as we dance?” She asks, holding out her hand. I take it and lead her to the dance floor. My mind went numb as we glide across the floor. “Loki,” Mira’s soft voice made me alert once more as I focus solely on her eyes. “Thank you.” She says, resting her head in between my neck and chest. “Why do you thank me? If you mean the rose, it was nothing but-” She hums and I cut myself off. “No, I mean, thank you for being my friend.” We are no longer gliding, we’ve become stationary, munis a small amount of swaying to the melody. “I know that, with the circumstances of my birth, most find me to be the disgrace and abomination of my mother’s love for my father.” She lifts her head, but doesn’t meet my eyes. “But you-you have accepted me. You, Thor, Sif, you’re all my friends and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” She sniffs and looks into my eyes.

“I cherish you so much Loki.” Her eyes are brimming with tears. I take her hand, leading her out of the room and to the abandoned hall. “Loki, why did you take me out-”

“You mustn't let them see you cry.” I say hurriedly, gently wiping away her silent tears. She stops my hand and presses it to her cheek. “You’re so thoughtful of me, Loki.” She sighs. “Loki, what am I to you? To Thor, I am his friend, to Sif I am like her sister. What do you think of me?” She never broke my gaze. “Mira, I,” I lean in, sliding my hand to the back of her head and pulling her slowly forward. She doesn’t fight my actions. “Mira, I think I love you.” I whisper on her lips before she closes our gap.

When we pull away, I can’t help but laugh. I’ve known this girl since forever, and now- well now she just might be the most important person to me. “Mira, I take back what I said.” I say, a bit of seriousness in my tone. “I don’t think that I love you. I know that I love you.” I take her small hands in mine. “I have no words to even begin to describe the feelings I feel when I'm in your mere presence, let alone speak to you, or even hold you as you've allowed me to do now." A rose color starts to dust her face. “Loki, I-”

“Please don’t say anything else.” I say softly, taking in her wonderful features. “Just promise me that I’ll be able to see you tomorrow.” She bit her lip. “If you mother permits it, you could come with me to the city. She’s asked me to purchase some materials for a dress. She’s going to teach me advanced apparel magic.” She smiles. “Then it is settled, I will met you at the gates and we’ll go into the city together.” She nods and we step back into the festivities.

 

Mira’s pov

I was internally screaming when I woke up to the darkness of my room. It wasn’t until now that I’d realized the dangers of Loki being with me. The ridicule, the anger, and worst of all, his dream of being king could evaporate all together. I quickly donned my dress and cloak before swiftly exiting the castle. If I could get back to the castle before light hit, I could just explain to Loki that it was a mistake, that I didn’t need the fabric.

I flipped up my hood and flew out the gates, my wooden basket at my side. “Please be open.” I chanted as I ran through the streets. Coming upon the large market I nearly cried out I noticed that no shops were set up yet. So I waited and soon fell asleep against the fabric cart.

“Dear me. How long have you been waiting here?” A female voice asked. I look up to see Zarina, the fabric merchant. “Good morning Zarina.” I yawn. “Well not really child. The sun’s barely even up.” I laugh. “That’s what makes it good. I’m in a bit of a hurry. If you could hand me the queen’s order I’d really appreciate it.” Zarina shook her head. “Are those boys giving you problems again? Is that why you’re here so early.” She asks as she cuts the fabric I need. “No, it’s just that-” I look around to see if anyone was around before dropping my voice to a whisper. “Prince Loki had decided to court me and I just don’t want him to know about what happens to me when I leave the castle.” Zarina sighs. “If he intends to wed you, maybe he should know.” I slam my hands down on the cart. “No, he can’t know. All he needs to know is that I go into the city when it’s dark and come back before dawn. I mean,” I slump down to the cold stone pathway. “He knows that some find me to be unworthy of my placement, but that’s all he needs to know. Nothing more.”

“Well here’s the queen’s order.” I take it from her and place it into my basket. “You stay safe and hurry home. The lights touching the castle now.” I turn to see that she was right. “Good day Zarina! I’ll see you soon!” I say, running as fast as my legs would permit. My hood and cape flapped behind me, letting my unbraided hair fly free. I could see the gates shine in the sun and I thought I was free from the city behind me. That is, until something forcefully yanked me back. “Look boys! I’ve caught a wolf in sheep’s clothes!” The boy that had caught me says this and and the others laugh. “Let me go!” I cry out as they pull my hair and push me to my knees. “Look her hair’s long enough to make horse reins out of it. In fact,” I heard the boy behind me pull out his dagger. I started to cry as he cut my hair off from my shoulders. “Leave her be!” A voice boomed. Though my blurry gaze I could see Loki running towards me and the boys.

I whimper out his name as I watch his fight off the boys. I try to get off my knees but I can’t. “Mira! Mira are you alright?!” He questions me. I look up and see Loki’s face but his skin is blue, like the darkest sapphire and his eyes as red as the blood that circulates through my body. I whimper his name again before I’m absorbed into the darkness.

When I awaken from what feels like a century of sleep, I feel cold and restless. I didn’t dare open my eyes for fear of what I might wake to, until I heard Lady Frigga speak. “Mira, are you awake?” Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the light hit the golden walls of my room. “My Lady, what happened?” I ask, as I sit up in the bed. “You were attacked, and Loki saved you.” Her tone was not of the light hearted air it usually was. It was almost dark and absolutely serious. “My Lady, is something wrong?” I ask. “Did you see him?” She looked me dead in the eyes. “Loki? Of course I did, he saved me.”

“What color was his skin and eyes?” My breath hitched in my throat. I lowered my head. “His skin was blue and his eye, red.” Frigga sighed. “That’s what I was afraid you were going to say.” I tensed. “Have I-have I done something wrong, My Lady?” She didn’t answer my question. “I’m sorry, Mira. But that’s for the Allfather to decide.” Tears started to flow down my cheeks. “Please, My Lady, you must tell me. What have I done?!”

“You have done nothing!” I jumped as she raised her voice. “Just promise me, promise me that when you speak to the Allfather, you will not speak of what you saw.” She took my hands in hers. “Please Mira, for Loki, you mustn’t speak of what you saw Loki turn into.”

“But what is he? What is he that I should be so afraid of?” Frigga met my eyes again. “He’s a Frost-” She was cut off by the doors swinging open with great force. “The Allfather wishes to see the girl!” The guard boomed. With a shaky breath, I slide off the bed and walk towards the golden armored men. “I will follow.” My voice barely even a whisper. They chain my hands in magic restricting bounds and pull me towards Odin. As we walk, I catch a glimpse of myself in a mirror. My hair was to my shoulders now and my face was covered in grime. “Hey, keep moving.” A guard pulled me and I’m thrown forward into a set of doors.

Pushing them open I’m greeted with the most unpleasant sight. Loki is lying in a large bed with Odin by his side. Loki’s skin is shifting from blue to is normal pale color as he breaths. Beads of sweat cover his body and he’s gripping the sheets for dear life. “What’s wrong with Loki?” I ask softly, looking at Loki in shock. “He tried to save you, and with his anger, brought his true self out.” I bit my lip to try and hold back my tears. “Why am I here?” I ask steadily. “Because,” Odin swished his cape behind him and grabbed my neck. “You did this to him! You’ve nearly killed him, Mira!” I flinched at his words. He drops me and I fall to my knees. “I want you off Asgard by morning. And you are never to come back unless I’ve deemed you worthy.”

“You can’t do this. Frigga is my mentor, you must speak with her about my punishment. You alone cannot-” He stomped his foot down. “I am the Allfather! I may do as I please without my wife’s consent!” Loki groaned from the bed and Odin rushed to his side. “Take her away, and lock her in her bed chambers.” Odin orders were swiftly executed by the two guards next to me. “No! You can’t do this! You can’t do this to him!” I scream as the guards pick me up by the arms and take me to my quarters.

“Please! You can’t do this!” I scream as they unlock my bounds, throw me into my quarters and lock the doors behind them. “Please. This isn’t right.” I whimper as I slam my palm against the door. I begin to cry horrendously. “Mira? Mira is that you?” Thor’s voice calls out as a whisper. “Thor?” I whisper, walking to the balcony. “Thor, what are you doing here?” I hiss. “Why? You are my friend after all. Why couldn’t I visit you?” I look away as he lands on the banister. “I am no longer your friend Thor. Your father has deemed me a threat to Loki and most likely you as well.” He laughs. “What poppycock. You could barely even bring yourself to hurt a flower in my mother’s garden.” I glared at him though my puffy eyes. “Be that as it may, I am leaving Asgard tomorrow. I might never come back.” I felt the tears come back. “And Loki will be without me. Who will be there to love him as much as I? Thor,” I gripped his hands tightly. “You must let Loki know how much I love him. That when he is able to sneak away to try and find me. Please Thor, please tell me you’ll tell him that I didn’t mean to leave like this. Whatever excuse Allfather gives him will be a lie, show him that. Please.” I was blubbering at this point.

Thor took me into his embrace and allowed me to cry on his cold armored chest. “Mira, I promise, you shall have your prince. It might take time. But you will see Loki again.” I smiled as he rubbed my hair. “Thank you.” I whisper.


	4. Be Gone!

It was almost like a funeral march as we neared Heimdall's watch post. "I'm so sorry, My Lady." Heimdall whispered. I hold my chin up high and try not to let my gaze waver from the gateway. "It's alright Heimdall, I'll be back someday. Do not worry." I give a small smile. The guard behind me snorts and undoes my bounds. “On you go girly.” He says, pushing me forward. I take a deep breath and step into the portal. I close my eyes and walk into the swirling blue light.

Within seconds of entering, I’m thrown against hard onto the Midgardian ground. Odin had said that he was going to send me here. He said it might teach me life lessons, but I knew it was just poppycock excuses to justify my leaving.

I struggle to get to my feet, but when I do I immediately lean on a tree near by. After catching my breath from the fall I stand and take in my current apparel. I’m dressed in a green dress that possesses a square cut neckline that shows some of my breasts, or it would if not for the small scarf around my neck, the fabric then hugs my waist tightly and then falls in a bell shaped skirt. Upon looking closer, the green is accented with a golden rose pattern. I smile and reach to touch my necklace, but it is not there. I inhale sharply and began to look around the area that I’d fallen from. Suddenly, something strikes my head softly. Taking the mystery object in my hand I realize that it’s my necklace and I smile. “Thank you.” I whisper. Unknowing if it was Thor or Heimdall who had sent this to me, I felt it best to thank them just the same.

Placing the necklace in its proper place, I start to walk out of the forest that surrounds me. Dragging my large dress through the shrubs and trees I finally find a hill that leads to a type of town. I slowly approach the stone archway that seems to be the back entrance to the town. I shivered as my bare feet touched the stone walkway. Up till now I hadn’t even noticed that I wasn’t wearing shoes. “You dress me up like a doll with all the essentials, except shoes?” I grumble. As I continue walking down the path I come across a dress shop. Candles are lit inside and I can see faint shadows of people inside.

A bell jingles as I push open the small white door. I walk straight up to the large table with an elderly woman sitting behind it. “Excuse me Milady. But, is it possible that I could find a pair of shoes here?” I elevated the pitch of my voice and used my sweetest voice. The old woman leaned over and looked down at my feet, then back up at me. “How can it be that a girl who looks like ya do, can buy a dress such as yours, but not have a good pair of shoes and stokin’s?” I blush furiously. "Well I- I just-"

"Behave yourself Grandmother. Perhaps she values warm clothes before her shoes." A soft voice said. Looking behind the elderly woman, I saw a young lady with blonde hair, blue eyes, and in a yellow dress. “What’s your name?” She asks, coming closer to me. “M-Mira, miss.” I curtsey and bow my head. “Well, Mira, do you have any money?” The lady asks. I shook my head in shame. “No, miss. To be honest I’ve just arrived here and I haven’t the faintest of clues as to what I am to do.” I look around at the people milling about the small room. “So, you must have come on a boat? All by yourself?” She asks, pulling me behind the counter. “Well, I was sent away. Exiled is a better word for it I think.” I felt shame seep into my words. “Oh you poor dear. If you don’t mind me askin’ where did you come from?” I thought for a moment. “I came from Norway.” I say. It’s where my father was born, grew up, met my mother and died.

“Norway?!” The elderly woman exclaimed, nearly dropping the knitting needles she held in her wrinkled hands. “My lord child, you be a long ways from home. Who ever would send you away?” I blush, thinking of Loki and our kiss. “Grandmother, perhaps we should close up shop before you bombard her with questions.” The lady says calmly and with a bright smile. She ushers out the remaining people and turns the sign at the door to say CLOSED. “Please, have a seat. I’ll get you some tea.” When she leaves I sit next to the elderly lady and ask, “What’s tea?” She almost drops her needles again. “You don’t know what tea is? My lord, what kind of home did you live in?” She asks, looking as if I’d just told her that I’d slain a dragon. “It wasn’t my own home, but it was welcoming.” I say, eyes downcast.

“Here we are dear. Have a taste and tell me if it’s to hot.” I took it in my hands and brought it to my lips. It was warm and tangy as it traveled down my throat. It had a the sent of the oranges Lady Frigga and I would grow in the garden. I sigh with happiness. “I’d ask if you like it, but that smile on your face says it all.” The lady says. “Oh, deary me, where are my manners. My name is Kathleen, and this is my Grandmother, you can call her Lady Grace.” I nod and take another sip of the tea. “Alright then, I suppose I should tell you of my predicament.” I sigh and look at the to people in front of me.

“I was an... apprentice to the Lady of a large home in Norway. She and her husband had two sons. After years of being together, I began to gain feelings for the younger of the two.” A blush creeps into my cheeks. “His name was Lo-” I cut myself off with a cough. “I mean, his name was,” I briefly looked out the window to see a store across the street. In silver letters it said LOGAN & CO. “His name was Logan. Logan Odinson.” They look at each other then back to me. “But once I’d found out he had similar feelings, well, we thought that nothing bad could happen to us, and then I realized the dangers he would face being with me.” A tear fell into my tea cup. “My mother was something of a royal, but my father was not. People thought me an abomination and if Logan were to cort me, then he’d feel their wrath as well, so I tried to shield him from it. However, my efforts failed me when he came to my aid once. He got so angry that,” I pause, thinking of a way to explain Loki’s condition to these women. “He got so angry that his heart almost gave out. He ran a fever so high and he cried in his unconscious state.” The tears fell faster. “It was all my fault. But Logan needs me. He’s the love of my life, and now I feel like I’ve been ripped from him just as I was beginning to become attached to him.” I wipe my eyes dry.

“I’m sorry. I suppose it’s not as interesting as you might have thought. I suppose the short version would be that I fell in love with someone I couldn’t have and he loved me back. But his father thought me a danger and sent me far far away. His brother, um, Thomas, promises me that I’ll see him again, but I do not carry high hopes for it. It’ll soften the blow when he tells me Logan’s gone to wed some other woman.” Kathleen sniffled and wiped away her tears. “My dear you mustn't lose hope. If he loves you as much as you love him, then why wouldn’t he come see ya?” Lady Grace asked. “I’m not worthy of his love. He’s practically,” I giggle. “a god.”

“Poppycock!” Lady Grace declares. “If you strip a man of his title, he’s just a man in fancy clothes, correct!” She looks over at me with small eyes. “Yes ma’am, but-”

“There’s no but’s about it! You will see that boy again. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year. But someday, you will see him. In the meantime, you may stay and work here. We’ll take care of ya, as long as ya earn yer keep.” I nod enthusiastically. “Oh! Thank you so much madams! I promise, I’ll do the best I can to help you. I promise!” I had a smile on my face that stretched from ear to ear. “I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about this. You’ll start in the morning. You know anything about clothes and seeming?” I nod furiously. “Yes, it’s one of the many things My Lady taught me in Norway.” I beam.

“Good, then hope to it!” Lady Grace stands and walks to the back of the shop.


	5. New Life

I spent many years in that dress shop. But when Lady Grace passed away in her sleep, Kathleen decided to catch the next boat to America. It was a strange place, once we’d gotten off the boat, we first tried Salem but that didn’t go well for me, so we went out west to what is now known as California. I’d told Kathleen of my godly ways and magic after Lady Grace’s death, so she hoped we could keep a low profile there.

As years passed and seasons changed, I began to wonder if Thor would truly keep his promise to me. “Mira! Come inside honey. You’ll catch a cold otherwise!” Kathleen said from the porch steps. I look up from my raking to see thunder clouds cascade over home, and I smile. It gives me a sense that Thor was watching me, making sure I was okay. That was my hopeful thought. “Mira! Inside!” Kathleen calls again. “Coming!” I call back, dropping the rake and rushing inside the house. “I made some soup and bread for you. It’s on the table.” I nod and sit at our small wooden table. As I took a bite of my bread, Kathleen came to sit next to me. “So, I don’t think we’ll get anything into town today with the storm coming but I do think that-” Suddenly a beam of light hit our front yard.

I jump from my seat and swing open the front door and smile from ear to ear. “Please, come in Thor.” I say, letting the Asgardian prince in. “Much thanks.” Thor says in a somber tone. “So,” I sit at the table and start at him. “What news have you brought to me Thor.” I smile, but Thor does not return the smile nor met my gaze. “I have failed you Lady Mira.” He falls to one knee. “Please, accept my most humble apologies.” My smile faltered as I stand and lean over Thor. “Why do you say this?” He keeps his eyes to the ground and my smile drops completely. “I grow weary of your game Thor.” I hiss, using my magic to forcefully lift his head. “Tell me why you’ve come swiftly.” Thor grunts. “It is Loki, his has been betrothed and married. His forced wife is now with child.” I drop Thor and gasp. “You-You lie!” I stamp my foot down as I spring to my feet. “But it is the truth my lady. But he never touched her for the child.”

“What do you mean he never touched her?!” I yell. “If he has not touched her, then how does she have the baby?!” I feel like crying and tearing my hair out. “He used his magic. He doesn’t want to touch her because he still feels deeply for you, my lady.” He stands and takes a step towards me but the glare I send him makes him stop. “I do not want your petty excuses. I want you to leave. Leave and never come back.” I spit and turn my back, hiding my tears. “As you wish, my lady.” He mutters before leaving the house and ascending through Heimdall's beem. “Mira,” Kathleen took me in her arms. “I’m so sorry.” At her words whatever was holding my tears back broke and they flowed pitifully down my face.

“Liars, they’re both liars!” I cry out. “Loki said he loved me and Thor said I’d see him again. Why do men always lie?!” I break away from Kathleen’s embrace to punch my hand through a wall. Kathleen starts to cough violently. I rush to her side and help her to her bed. Before I leave her to rest she lightly tugs on my dress like a child. “Mira, darling. I need to tell you something. Please, come sit down.” I sit next to kathleen on the bed. “Mira, there’s no easy way to say this but-” She bit her lip. “Mira, I’m getting old and, I will die.” She reached out and touched my hand. “Mira. You’ll need to find someone to love you when I am gone. Please try to understand.” I was shocked. “You mustn't speak like that. You’re barely even fifty, you have so much more life to live.” I say, gripping her hand.

“Mira I’m sick. The doctor says I haven’t much time to live left. Your friend, Thor, helped me realize that I must prepare you for this heart ache now. You must have known that you were going to outlive me.” I felt tears well at the corners of my eyes again. “But, you mustn't leave me. I don’t know what I’d do by myself.”

“Listen to me Mira.” She grabs me into a hug. “In this world you’re about seventeen maybe eightteen. If you head southeast, they’ve opened up a school there. You could become a teacher.” I shook with anger and sadness. “But I don’t want you to leave me. I could just make you age slower, like I do. Please don’t leave me!” I shout and nearly fall off the bed. “But I want to see my mother and I don’t want to be your burden.”

“You’ve never been a burden to me. Please don’t-” I was cut off as her hand went limp in mine and she gave one last, heavy breath. “No.” I whimper out. “NO!” I scream, clutching Kathleen’s head to my chest. “Are you happy now?!” I scream to the skies as tears flow down my face. “Are you entertained by what you’ve done?!” I scream, rocking back and forth in shock from Kathleen’s sudden passing.

After a month of morning, I finally buried her in the back yard, planting a tree instead of giving her a tombstone. “Goodbye Kathleen, I’ll think of you fondly. I wish I could have given you a proper viking funeral, but the people around here would most likely think it murder and I wouldn’t want to shame your memory like that. So, goodbye, and I love you.” I place a bouquet of lilies on the mound of dirt she was under and bid her farewell.

It took me a week to get the school Kathleen had talked about in a place called New Mexico. At first, I just created a home and hid for a while, but people found me, asking questions that I didn’t want to answer. Like, why wasn’t I married, or where was I getting my food, clothes, and home? I finally gave up on my isolation act and did as Kathleen had instructed me to do, and became a teacher for the university near my home.

This is where I stand now. I’ve been teaching here for centuries now, but no one knows about it. Each time I see people start to suspect me, I just make them forget. It’s worked so far, but I don’t know how long I can keep it up however. It’s stressful, dealing with alumni allowing their children to come to the school and take my class, but I’ve made it work.

“Miss Noxon!” A student of mine calls out, raising their hand. I look about in my twenties by earth standards and my hair as finally made it back to my waist after all these years. “Yes Miles? You have a question?” I turn away from the chalk board that I’d refused to get rid of in all my years here, to look at the tall boy in the back. We were talking about the relationship between Thor and Loki, my version mixed with the old folk tales. “If Loki had all that power, why didn’t he just destroy Thor if he hated him so much?” I look at him with a small sparkle in my eye. “Tell me Miles, do you have siblings?” He nods. “You have quarrels with them correct?” He nods again. “But you’d never want to see them dead, correct?” He blushes but gives yet another nod. “That’s why he doesn’t kill Thor. They may have quarrels, but that are still bothers.”

Suddenly, two men burst through my doors. “Class is dismissed for today. Please proceed to do you assigned readings.” I say calmly. One man was african american with an eyepatch and long, leather trench coat. The other man is white and in a normal black and white suit with sunglasses. “Miss Noxon?” The white man asks, taking off his glasses. “Yes, is there something I can help you two gentlemen with?” I ask slowly. “Are you of earth, Miss Noxon?” He asks. I laugh. “Of course I am. What is this about? Am I being made a fool of?” I ask back at him, fully confident in my act.

“If you’re so confident in yourself, you wouldn’t mind a blood test, would you?” The african american says. “Of course sirs.” I say trying not to tense up. I’ve never gotten my blood looked at, but hopefully my Asgardian blood was undetectable. Hopefully. “If you lead the way, I shall follow.” I say, slinging my small satchel over my shoulder. They look at eachother, then back to me. “Follow me.” The white man says, and I comply. As I step out of the large lecture hall, I’m greeted by a massive helicopter. “Watch your head!” They yell, pushing me into the back.

When we take off the only thing I see is white. White clouds everywhere, until we’re so high that they give way, and a large helicarrier can be seen. “This seems like you’ve gone to a lot of trouble just get some of my blood.” I shought over the wind. They say nothing and I go back to sitting quietly until we land.

“This way Miss Noxon. Please follow Carrie and she’ll get your blood.” I nod and do as I’m told. The Carrie girl tried to make small talk, but it didn’t work. I stayed silent for the most part and watched as she drained some of my blood. “There. All done.” She says, placing a puppy printed bandage on my arm. “I’ll get you a cookie and some water. Be right back.” She smiles and leaves me on my own. I even start to fall asleep waiting for her to come back, but the white man from earlier wakes me from my sleepy state. “Miss Noxon. My name is Agent Coulson. The man who was with me earlier was Director Fury.” He sits in the chair across the room. “And you, well we really don’t know who or what you are. You have no real records anywhere in any system and when that happens, well, people like us get interested.” I laugh.

“Would you really belive me if I told you what I really was? What I’ve gone through?” I’m not sure if it was the lack of blood in my system or just my hunger from not having lunch but I was loopy as Thor after a good fight. “What are you?” Coulson asks, leaning in. “I’m of your world, and yet not. When I say this I mean I’m half from here and half from somewhere much more splendid.”

“You’re not answering my question.” He said bluntly. “Tell me agent. Do you know of Asgard. The realm of the Norse gods? Well I do. I’ve even been there. I was born there. My father was of earth and my mother, well.” I smile to myself. “She was a full blooded sorceress of Asgard. I, like she did, have studied magic and I too am a full blooded sorceress.” His face never changed. “So you’re some magical fairy of sorts?” I laugh loudly at his words. “Of course not. I’m a sorcerous, as I’ve said. I can control things, like memories and appearances. It’s how I’ve survived so long.”

“Do you intend us harm?” He asks. “Oh Valhalla no. I find you all too amusing to kill any of you. Besides, I have a different agenda of killing that’s not even of earth.” He opens his mouth to speak when Carrie comes back with my water and cookie. I thank her and she leaves again. “Last question.” I munch on my cookie waiting. “Would you like to help us here?” I smirk. “What’s in it for me?”


End file.
